The Duel Masters Tournament
by GearFried The Iron Angel
Summary: The Aaron faces off against Chou, the Sword Hunter, Ch9 up
1. Return of the Blade Bros

The Duel Masters Tournament  
  
The story begins on the coastline of New England, there a boat, or more appropriately a small gondola, had drifted into port. On board was a solitary figure wearing a red shirt under a blue denim jacket, a pair of jeans, a red backpack, black sneakers, and on his face a pair of glasses. He carried with him a duffel bag and a hockey stick. His name is Aaron Marec, a teenager of eighteen, and with a bit of warmth in his heart.  
  
He disembarked from his wooden vessel and climbed a shore onto the street. The shore was full of fog and it was already dark, but He knew something was coming his way. He looked at his right hand; a warm feeling was tingling inside. He looked back to the street and heard the rumbling of engine.  
  
He jumped, twelve feet into the air, still carrying all of his stuff, just as a small green truck nearly ran him over! "Not so easy, I'm up here!" Aaron called down to the truck driver.  
  
The truck came to a halt, as Aaron landed behind it, without a scratch. Out of the truck came a guy wearing an Indiana Jones hat, an orange shirt, bright blonde hair and blue eyes, jeans and a pair of steel toed boots. "What are you doing over there?" He asked.  
  
"Wondering how they let you get a driver's license Dan." Aaron said, with a small grin, it had been awhile since he saw his old bud.  
  
"Well get in, we're late as it is." He said, climbing back into his truck.  
  
Aaron threw his stuff in the truck bed and got in as Dan took off down the road at 55 mph.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
At the championship match of Varsity hockey league, it was towards the end of the third quarter. The score was twelve to nine. The local team was the Putnam Knives against the Thompson Bladers, and the home team had the lead.  
  
The Bladers were forced on the defensive, the Knives offense was too strong to break through. The Knives were closing in; the clock was closing in from twenty seconds. Blader number 35 Jason Ruberts, was keeping his team surrounding the net as the Knives were coming in.  
  
Goalie George Nickels watched as the lead scorer for the match, Knife number 6 Les Olsen, came barreling down the ice with two of his buddies charging to clear the net. Les skidded to a stop as the two knives knocked down Jase and Blader number 47 Bobby Edwards, and the other Bladers were trapped behind the net.  
  
Les raised his stick for his patented snap shot, George closed his eyes, he had been nailed one time too many trying to catch it, and just waited for the inevitable. The puck was shot straight at George's head!  
  
Just then, in sudden jerk, George's gloved left hand shot up and caught the puck, as the third quarter came to an end.  
  
"What a save!" Shouted the announcer, "I've never seen a glove save like that, But still the same, the Bladers are out matched in this brutal onslaught, without a decent counterattack, the Knives will win this match with out a fight."  
  
The teams went to their benches, every Blader was cheering George for the save. "Okay team were still in this, and we still have a chance." Said Coach Auclair.  
  
"But coach were being run down, once they figured out our moves, they took back the lead." Said, number 59 Chris Jeririco.  
  
"It'll take a miracle to hold on." Bobby said.  
  
"Hark, I think that's our Cue." Said a loud voice that rung through the rink.  
  
"That voice, could it be?" Jase wondered, with a bit a hope in his voice.  
  
The doors of the Blader locker room opened and veil of fog came seeping out.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, something strange is happening in the Blader locker room, please stand by." The announcer said, trying to figure out himself.  
  
The ref skated towards the fog, just then two figures bolted out of the fog and began to circle the rink. They both wore uniforms similar to the Bladers, however each had differences to the other. One was red and black with his stick a silver and black color, and his helmet was painted to resemble a certain Knight card. His jersey number was 32. The other was a bigger guy but his colors were an orange and black, his stick was light gray and his helmet was colored like a block of cement, jersey number 64.  
  
The announcer looked at his roster, and read the numbers, "Number 32, Aaron Marec, and Number 64, Daniel Hammer. Oh my, Ladies and gentlemen it appears that The Blader star players, the Blade Bros. have just arrived!"  
  
Both in the stands and on the Bench, a roar of applause came up. Both of the Bros headed up to the bench to meet a happy team. "Aaron and Dan reporting for duty." Aaron said.  
  
"Looks like you guys could use a hand." Dan said.  
  
"You can say that again, where've you guys been?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Training, to say the least, now how bout we show these wannabes who's got the real edge around here?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Yeah!" The team shouted.  
  
"Alright, Jase, Chris, Bobby, George, everybody ready to go?" Dan asked.  
  
"Let's go!" Chris shouted to his teammates as the teams got back on the ice.  
  
Dan took the face off, against a pretty big Knife. He looked twice as big as Dan and he was breathing heavily like the average lunatic, "You ready to get pounded? Little man?"  
  
He didn't answer, but he kept his eye on the puck as it was dropped. The big guy tried to knock Dan over, but Dan ducked and passed the puck behind. The giant tried to get to the puck by getting around Dan, but Dan lunged and slammed him into the boards. "How'd you enjoy getting Hammered? Little man?"  
  
Aaron snatched the puck and made a break down the ice and the Knives swarming into stop him. "Whoa low bridge." He said as two tried to close line him. He ducked and shot, the puck went flying right through the gap between the goalie's legs.  
  
The siren went of and the score was now 12 to 10. In the following rounds, Dan plowed right through to the goalie, and with twenty seconds left on the clock Chris and Aaron cleared the path for Bobby to score the last goal of the game.  
  
The match was down to a shoot out, 5 shots a team, and who ever had the best wins the championship. Aaron decided to wait on the bench as the shoot out began. The beginning started out with Bobby, whose shot was stopped dead its tracks. The Knife number 12, got his shot through George's legs, mimicking what Aaron had done earlier. Dan took his turn next, he didn't even bother to get close, he shot from the Blue line and the Goalie scrambled out of the way as the puck shot through the net and into the boards! The Big dude from before went next, and shot, George with a stick save blocked. Chris went next shooting over the goalie's shoulder, number 51 knives shot and scored. Blader number 21 went next and his shot was blocked by a glove save. Next went Knife number 74, George blocked it with his helmet, and he was out for the count. Finally went the final two shots, and it was Jase's turn, he took off down the ice, swooping left to right, and shot right under the goalies glove. The score was 3 to 2, and the Knives had the puck, but the Blader's goalie, George, was still out.  
  
"I'll take his place." Aaron said.  
  
Coach Auclair looked at him with a bit of confusion, but agreed, as Aaron switched his outfit with a goalies'.  
  
The final shooter was Les Olsen, the Knives top scorer, who staked up to Aaron and said, "So, you're the Famous defensive man. Where were you before the match?"  
"Polishing my helmet, anything else?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to smoke you, no one can stop my shot." Les hissed.  
  
"Well, last time I checked, George did, quite a good job doing it." Aaron said, trying not to get into a feud.  
  
"But you're not him. Say your prayers." Les said, taking off for the puck.  
  
"Oh lord, don't make him look more of an idiot than he already does." Aaron muttered to himself, making the cross. He watched as Les took the puck and began skating franticly down towards the goal.  
  
"You can do it!" Dan called out from the bench.  
  
"YOU'RE DEAD!" Les shouted as he swung his stick, and shot the puck!  
  
Aaron switched his posture and held his stick like a Japanese unsheathed sword, "Senva Technique, Wind Blade!" He shouted.  
  
He swung the stick as the puck came into range, a powerful surge of wind followed the stick as the puck made contact, and the puck was sent back flying at incredible speed, skinning the padding on Les's shoulder and right into the Knife goal!  
  
The crowd was breath taken, but excited none the less. The Bladers were cheering at the top of their lungs. Once again, Daniel Hammer and Aaron Marec, had saved their team from defeat.  
  
Dan jumped off the bench and lifted Aaron into the air; the two of them had given the Bladers their first Championship in ten years. But unknown to everyone else, the reason the two had returned, was not to win, it was for another purpose. One, of dire importance.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. The Duel of Hallow losers

The Duel Masters Tournament  
  
The Blade Bros soon left their limelight to head home, for Aaron, it would be the first time in over six months. But no sooner than when they got to the parking lot, a familiar face was waiting by Dan's truck.  
  
"Alice, to what do we owe the pleasure." Aaron said, stopping dead in his tracks. This was the girl whose talking statue friend sent him on six months of hell.  
  
"Destiny, Aaron of Defense. It is time for you to complete what you have started." She said.  
  
"You mean that evil you were talking about has finally shown up?" Dan asked, with a hint of excitement.  
  
"Yes, it seems to finally have become active, and we need you to handle it." She said, reaching into a purse and taking out a pair of pink envelopes.  
  
Dan took one and raised his left eyebrow, "The evil's a valentine shop owner, at this time of year?"  
  
"Take a look at the seal, it's from the Maciejko Foundation." She said, pointing a gold stamp, it was likeness of an Emperor Penguin.  
  
"Maciejko? You can't mean him! The multibillionaire who creates the interaction research for the Kaiba Corporation? What's he want with us?" Aaron demanded.  
  
"See for yourselves, open the envelope." Alice said, crossing her arms.  
  
Aaron looked to Dan for his opinion, he just shrugged and the two opened the envelopes. Inside was a letter and a plastic ID badge, each with a profile and a number. Aaron unfolded the letter and read it aloud.  
To Aaron Marec,  
We have received word that you trained under the Duel Monsters champion, Derek Domino. In order to gauge your expertise, you have been invited to participate in a tournament like no other, where the previous tournaments of Duelist Kingdom and Battle City will be picnics in comparison. Where you must not only duel with your deck, but with your heart and cunning, You have been invited to the Duel Masters Tournament. All participants are to report to the Mirage Tower in Domino City with in a week of receiving this letter, and be sure, this tournament with be championship of the greatest Duel Masters of all time.  
  
Sincerely, Jargon Maciejko.  
  
"We've been invited to a Duel Monster tournament?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yes, but as the letter says, it will be different from any previous tournament held by either Seto Kaiba or Pegasus, so you will need to be cautious." Alice said, with a twinge of concern.  
  
"But don't you think this is out of our league? Why not call Yugi Moto? He won both Battle City and Duelist Kingdom." Aaron said.  
  
"We need you," She stressed, "If we didn't, we wouldn't have called you in, this is something only the Senvas can be trusted to handle."  
  
"Speaking of which, where's Jess? Has she been invited?" Dan asked.  
  
"Being a regional champion herself, yes, she has already on route to Domino as we speak." Alice said, reaching again into her purse.  
  
"What else you got in there?" Aaron asked.  
  
"You're Passports, and you're tickets, you leave tomorrow morning at Eleven thirty." She said, handing them out, with no emotion on her face.  
  
Aaron had nothing to do, but sigh, once again, he would have to leave his foster home, to start another mission. He reached out to take his ticket, when then all of a sudden, his Crest of Defense began shining!  
  
"What the-?" He asked, as Dan's Crest of Offense began to shine as well.  
  
"We're not alone here." Dan said, as two figures emerged from the darkness.  
One was dressed like a Romanian Count with blue skin, pointy ears, fangs, and ghastly white hair. The other was about size of your average two story house, was hideous, an ugly shade of orange, green tentacles, unicloptic, topped off with a crown atop it's gourd body. They were the Patrician of Darkness and the Pumpking, King of Ghosts.  
  
"Zombie monsters, great." Aaron's sarcastic nature spout.  
  
"We're here for you Senvas, our master wants to talk to you." Said the typical Dracula sounding vampire.  
  
"How bout no?" Dan said, the crest on his hand shining brighter.  
  
"We must insist." Said the Halloween wannabe.  
  
"Then well have to tell you the hard way." Aaron said, raising his crest. Both Dan and he took out a duel monster card, and raised it to the sky. Then each of them began to transform.  
  
Aaron's skin began to turn metallic, his hands vanished and replaced by a blade the length of a baseball bat, and a shield. His body's portions began to change as well, until his body was made of black iron and red jewel.  
  
Dan's body began to grow, and grow, until his height matched the Pumpking, his body turned to stone, and his body turned into block form, until his face became in distinguishable except for his eyes. Adorned on his shoulders were a pair of stone sword hilts and sheaths.  
  
Together they were Gearfried the Iron Knight and The Giant Soldier of Stone.  
  
"I'll take Drac." Gearfried stated, raising his blade.  
  
The Giant only acknowledged the statement by cracking his giant knuckles, signifying he had no problem handling the one eyed pumpkin.  
  
"I shall feast on your blood!" The Count exclaimed as he unsheathed a sword of Dark Destruction.  
  
"I'd hate to see you're dental bills if you tried." Gearfried said, advancing slowly.  
  
Alice watched from the side lines as Stone Soldier prepared to grapple with the giant pumpkin. The Soldier swung its massive fists and sent the Pumpking back a few yards, but then the zombie king countered, by wrapping his tentacles around The Soldier, trying to crush him!  
  
Gearfried lunged, swiping his blade, the patrician blocked and tried a down slash, Gearfried flipped his blade and blocked. "Not bad, for an old guy." He said, struggling to keep up with dark energy flowing through the sword.  
  
"Wit is your only real weapon, and I will miss it!" The vampire said as he parried and grabbed a hold of Gearfried's shoulder, and clamped down hard. Gearfried could only gasp as his energy was being sapped away.  
  
Dan, saw what was happening, he pulled his right arm free and grabbed a hold of his left shoulder sword, and with a single slice slashed his tentacles apart!  
  
The Pumpking wailed in agony, and Dan turned to his friend, Hold on Bud, I've got him, He though. He held back his sword, and began spinning. The stone giant spun and spun, and finally stopped, "Gaia Discus!" He shouted and threw his blade sword in a speedy spiral.  
  
The Vamp turned, and its dark eyes shrinked to beads, as the blade nailed him. The next second, only his severed arms, still attached to Gearfried, remained.  
  
The Stone soldier relaxed to see him safe, but didn't notice The Pumpking open its mouth, "Breath of Decay!" A massive fume of corrosive gases shot out of it's gapping mouth and hit Dan point blank! The fumes already began to erode the stone's body.  
  
Aaron's crest began shining on Gearfried's blade, he turned to see Dan in pain, "Time I return the favor." He said, shaking off the vampire's remains and raised his shield. It began glowing in a mysterious light.  
  
A Millennium Shield appeared and plugged the Pumpking's mouth shut and it began to blow up like a balloon!  
  
Gearfried raised his blade behind him, and began spinning it, it began sparkling with golden light.  
  
Dan saw what Gearfried was doing and closed his hand into a fist, and his crest appeared, "I'll give you a little push."  
  
Gearfried's blade was surging with energy, "TRICK OR TREAT! IRON FREICE!!!" He swung with all his might. A blast of energy flew from the blade, and blew up the Millennium Shield, and lit the gases that had filled up inside. Gearfried braced himself, as the Pumpking exploded. A hail of foul smelling pumpkin chunks fell all over the parking lot. Dan's sword flew back into its sheath, and he and Aaron's bodies changed back to normal.  
  
"That was fun." Aaron muttered.  
  
"Oh NO!!!" Dan wailed. His truck was covered in Pumpking's entails. But beside it, Dan's despair turned to laughter, "Ha Ha Ha Ha!"  
  
Beside his truck, was an Alice Engin, covered in pumpkin slime, and was fuming mad, "Wait till I get you!!!" She shouted as she chased after Dan as continued laugh as he ran away.  
  
Aaron chuckled to himself, "Maybe it won't be all that bad."  
  
Next time: Aaron and Dan have made it to Domino city Japan, However, a Pain from Aaron's past comes back to haunt him as he travels alone on the streets of Domino. Meanwhile Dan is looking for Jess, and has a strange encounter with something not human.  
  
Next time at The Duel Masters Tournament,  
  
A Stranger Familiar. 


	3. The Stranger Fimilar

The Duel Masters Tournament  
  
Aaron and Dan were soon disembarking form their plane as they entered Domino International, the plane had been loaded with duelists who had been invited to the tournament and it seemed like it was going to be an even bigger turn out than Battle city. The crowd of duelists were soon addressed by a woman with bright blonde hair, and penetrating blue eyes.  
  
"Welcome, my name is Louisa Matador, chief liaison to Mr. Maciejko, and the Final authority of the Duel Masters Tournament. All questions will be answered by me, and all forms of punishment will be deemed by me when necessary. You are to board the buses we have issued, and will transport you to your quarters during the tournament. Any questions?" She asked.  
  
"Ma'am, when will the tournament begin?" Asked a boy, who looked like he came from a rich family, his designer clothes and Rolex were a dead give away.  
  
"It will begin tomorrow, and all information retaining to the tournament will be given one hour before the tournament begins. Now if there aren't anymore questions, please follow me to the buses." She said, and marched the crowd out of the terminal and out to the street.  
  
"I don't see anything evil so far, what about you?" Dan asked. But Aaron didn't answer, his mind seemed to be else where.  
  
The teeming mass climbed aboard, and they were off. The kids onboard stared out to the city where so many famous Duelists lived, but Aaron tried to focus on remembering his lessons with his Master. Then he took out his deck, and began to skim through it to make sure he had everything in order, but his mind kept wondering. Dan, sitting across the aisle, watched Aaron with worry, he had never seen him so quiet.  
  
Soon the buses stopped, and the Duelists were off loaded. And soon the crowd of duelists went into a deafening silence, as they were completely breath taken. What was in front of them, looked like a hotel for the Rich and Shameless. It towered over forty stories high, looked like a masterpiece of marble and glass, and surrounded by a large garden.  
  
"We get to stay here?" Someone in the crowd asked.  
  
"Yes, this is Maciejko's Palace of the Fortunate, this building is designed to be your haven during the Tournament until it is over. It is equipped with an Olympic sized swimming pool, a five star cafeteria, and other conveniences for your recreation. All of you have your own rooms, and will all be prepared for you. If you wish to go traveling, check out with the desk clerk, and be back for the Ten O'clock curfew. Until then, feel free to enjoy yourselves." Louisa said, as she climbed into her limo.  
  
The duelists roared with cheers as they swarmed into the Hotel, except for Aaron, he had turned around and was staring to the city, and flashes of his memories came to him. Laughter, fun, excitement, that's what he saw, but then terror and fright, a shinning blade, and a splatter of blood. He trembled, he didn't want to be here. Just then, his crest started to flash!  
  
"Huh? What's happening?" He wondered, just then, the Shield of the crest began spinning, and then stopped, pointing left. Aaron looked to see it was pointing downwards into town. "Well, it's something to get me focused." He said, as he walked down to town.  
  
Dan had already checked in, and already unpacked for his stay, He looked out his window, and saw the vast city. "I'm going to like this." He said, patting his deck at his side. Just then, his crest began shining, the sword pointed to the right, towards the port. "Hmm, I wonder what's signaling my crest? I better check it out." He said, as he grabbed his hat and headed for the door.  
  
Aaron followed the direction his crest was pointing, as he proceeded into the recesses of the city. He was entering the old factory district, he was a little uneasy, after all, this was the place gangs used for homes. But he followed the crest, and didn't turn back.  
  
The crest guided him through the towering metal ruins, past old dumpsters, and around alleys, till it lead him to a large factory, one that looked like an old car manufacturer.  
  
"What's so special about this place?" He wondered.  
  
Dan was on the other side of town, walking towards the docks. He looked at his crest, the shining sword was pointing towards a large cargo hauler. The ship looked like it had been left to rot for a few decades, and the only thing holding it together was the coat of rust.  
  
"The insurance policy on this heap probably expired." He said as he began to march forward.  
  
Just then, EREEEEEK!!!  
  
Dan turned as a blur shot out of the ship! It was moving at an incredible speed and was circling him, like a predator coming in for a kill.  
  
"Come on, try and get me!" Dan shouted as he tried to follow the blur with his eyes. But then, the blur shot behind him and charged!  
  
"DIE BIG BOY!" A blood curdling voice screeched.  
  
Back at the old car factory, Aaron was searching through the abandoned machinery as he continued to follow the crest. He soon found a stairwell that stood the test of time, or so it looked. "Looks to me like I have to get up in the world to get anywhere in life." He said, as he continued up the rotten steel and iron.  
  
He kept his pace up the stairwell, when suddenly stopped. "I smell blood." He said to himself, as he looked around the stairs. He found a small drop of blood, it was still fresh, and a trail of them extended up the stairs. He reached down and touched it with his right hand, his crest began flashing with light, "It's no more than broken nose, but the angle, who ever was injured was being carried up." He said, as he noticed heavy imprints of shoes in the weakened metal, "Time to figure what's up." He said as he took off up the stairs.  
  
CLANG!!!  
  
The blur and Dan backed away, and the blur was now completely visible. It was inhuman, to say the least, it was humanoid, but it had more in common with a gargoyle. Gray skin, a thin whip like tail, dragonic hands, agile looking legs with sharp clawed feet, it's body was incredibly muscled, and it's head was sleek with bright red eyes, horns like that of the Buster Blader, and it's jaws were loaded with shark like teeth, including the many rows. It's arms were elongated with sharp blades that extended over its hands. And finally on it's back were a pair of wings designed like a bat's or a dragon's.  
  
Dan was panting, he barely warded off the last attack. In his hands was a sword of stone, Dan had managed to use his Senva powers and drew from the minerals around him to form a sword with a tensile strength of titanium. The sword and the monsters blades were evenly matched and refracted each other, and it seemed the Demon was mad.  
  
"What's the matter? Mad a guy like me blocked you?" He taunted.  
  
The Demon growled then charged again, Dan swung his blade, his crest began shining with orange light! What? What's happening? He wondered, as his sword began changing, it became more reflective, like a mirror, and reflected light of the crest at the Demon.  
  
The light began burning the demon, as though it were a flame on the stony skin. Just then, the Demon's figure began to change, turn more human.  
  
"What the hell?" Dan asked.  
  
Just then, a blast of electricity nailed the demon rendering it unconscious. Dan turned to see a guy with a robe holding a stun gun the length of a rifle.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
The figure lifted up his hood, and a face riddled with acne and beady eyes covered with glasses, his mop of hair was a disaster, and on his purple- cloaked right arm, was a Kaiba Duel Disk 2. "I am a Stalker, I hunt for my master, and it appears my prey has lead me to another prize, Daniel of Offense, I challenge you to a duel, the winner gets to keep their senva powers."  
  
Aaron was running up the stairs, following the blood trail, until he found the roof. On top there was a poor guy who was wearing a duel disk, and his opponent was wearing a robe. Aaron immediately recognized the robes, they were the same kind that belonged to the group who tried to kidnap him, and who he sent flying.  
  
The poor kid was exhausted, Aaron saw his life points were bare 400, his opponent had a Battle ox and a Vorse Raider, and the kid had nothing on the field, his life points were as good as gone!  
  
"Attack my Man beast! Destroy this follow and win me his Tri horned Dragon!" The robed man commanded.  
  
The Vorse Raider charged, with an attack power of 1900, the pain would be extreme. The boy was too exhausted to move. The Raider came at him with it's crescent blade raised to strike.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aaron roared raising his hand and his crest glowing brightly. A transparent millennium shield appeared and blocked the Raider's strike.  
  
The Robed figure turned and his face was full of anger, "Who are You?"  
  
"A passerby, one who doesn't like when thugs like you strong arm kids into duels so you can take their cards." Aaron said, crossing his arms, his crest still shining.  
  
"Ah, a Senva, perfect, I can win my master's favor if I defeat you." The Stalker said.  
  
"Very well then," Aaron said, he bent down to the boy, took off his duel disk, and handed him back his deck, "It's time to duel."  
  
The Stalker reached from behind and tossed Dan a duel disk. He too snapped it on, "Let the games begin." He said.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next time: Aaron begins the Duel with the Stalker named Mike, Aaron's first duel will be a challenge against a Duelist with a passion for crushing his opponent. But when the Duel gets rough, will Aaron's deck stand the pressure or be crushed like the last one?  
  
Next time at The Duel Masters Tournament,  
  
The Blade Trio. 


	4. The Blade Trio

The Duel Masters Tournament  
  
Aaron loaded his deck into the Disk, his life points reset to 4000, and the duel was on.  
  
"Since you challenged me, it's my turn, I summon Flash Assailant to the field, and one card facedown." In a spiral of light, a man in desert clothes and wearing an eye patch appeared (2000/2000), and behind him was a facedown card.  
  
Aaron gave a smirk, "Not a bad card, but maybe you should read the fine print on cards that strong." He reached for his deck and drew a card, "I summon Warrior Dai Grepher to the field." He said, as he placed the card down, a warrior appeared beside him, he was had in black leather, was very muscular, and wield a large sword, (1700/1600). "I attack your monster, Broad saber slash!" Aaron commanded.  
  
His monster charged the Assailant, with a mighty swing, he slashed the monster into digital bits.  
  
The Stalker's life points dropped down to 2700. "How could you forget that the Flash Assailant loses 400 attack points for every card in your hand? That single mistake almost cost you half you're lifepoints." Aaron demanded.  
  
The Stalker started to laugh at Aaron, "You fool! You've left yourself open to attack! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
Aaron didn't know what he meant, if that facedown card could have injured him, why didn't he play it when he attacked? And if it was a Monster revival card, he'd just repeat his failure.  
  
"It's time to show you who the true duelist is, I discard my hand to activate my Rope of Life Trap Card!" He said, as he threw his cards into the graveyard as his facedown card flipped up. The card floated into the air facedown and a vortex appeared beneath it. A flimsy rope fell into it, then the rope pulled itself back up, carrying an angry Flash Assailant.  
  
"My trap card not only brings my monster back from the graveyard. But it also raises its attack power 800 points." The Stalker said.  
Aaron gulped, as the fiend's attack power shot up to 2800.  
  
"Now my assailant, destroy his warrior, flash blade strike!" The Stalker shouted.  
  
The fiend reached into it's white baggy pants, and pulled out a shining dagger! He lunged forward a jabbed it right into the heart of Dai Grepher, killing him and dropping Aaron's life points to 2900. Aaron was about to reach for his deck, when the Stalker raised his hand, "Wait! My turn isn't over yet."  
  
Aaron pulled back his hand, and waited to see what the Stalker was about to do.  
  
"I draw one card," He said, pulling it from his deck, "I summon Zombyra the Dark in Attack mode!" A warrior draped in purple cloth and boney body armor appeared next to the Assailant, (2100/500). "And I attack your life points directly!" The Stalker commanded.  
  
But the powerful warrior refused to move!  
  
"What's the matter? Attack him!" He commanded.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Would it help if I painted a target on my butt?" Aaron laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" The robed duelist demanded.  
  
"Wearing that thing most be making you blind, Zombyra is too honorable a monster to attack an opponent directly. And since there is nothing left for you to do, it's my turn." Aaron said, as drew his next card.  
  
The Stalker tore off his hood, revealing a fat face with huge glasses and messy hair.  
  
Aaron chuckled, "Well with those things on your face, I'm not surprised you couldn't read. What's your name?"  
  
"It's Mike, and make your move so my monsters can finish you off!" He growled.  
"As you wish," Aaron said, staring at his new card, "I summon a monster in defense mode and place three cards facedown. Your turn!" As four cards appeared facedown in front of him.  
  
Mike reached for his deck and drew a card, "I summon Opticlops in attack mode, and I attack your face down monster!" He shouted as he slapped his card on to the field. The card created a giant, orange ogre with one eye and a horn in its forehead, (1800/1700). The giant marched to attack his facedown monster.  
  
Aaron raised his hand, "Not so fast, reveal facedown card, Faint Plan!" One of his cards flipped over and a bright light shown and blinded the monster. "My Faint Plan prevents monsters from attacking facedown monsters for one turn." Aaron said as the card was swept into the graveyard.  
  
"URGH! I end my turn!" He growled.  
  
"Not much else you can do," Aaron said, drawing his next card. He loaded it into the disk, "I activate Monster Reborn and summon my Dai Grepher back to the field." He said as his magic card appeared on the field and in bright light, His fallen warrior emerged from the card.  
  
"What are you planning on doing with that?" Mike asked.  
  
"It will begin my assault on your forces, as I reveal my face down card, Throwstone Unit Defensive mode." The facedown monster card's back turned to its front and appeared a pair of soldiers in knight armor, standing beside a catapult. (900/2000).  
  
"And that's supposed to intimidate me?" Mike asked, doubtfully.  
  
"Not by itself, but by using its special ability I can cut through your forces." Aaron said.  
  
"No way." Mike said, seeing as Aaron's strongest monster on the field was weaker than his weakest.  
  
"Observe, you're on notice, the Senva of Defense is going on the offensive, I use my unit's effect, and sacrifice my warrior!" Aaron said, as Dai Grepher hopped onto the catapult. One of the knight's pulled the lever and launched Dai, right at Opticlops!  
  
"YEEEEEAAAHH!" He shouted as he drove his blade right through the Ogre's head! The monsters were destroyed together and Mike was a gasp.  
  
"What happened to my monster? He was stronger than either of yours." He demanded.  
  
"Throwstone Unit's effect allows me to sacrifice a warrior on my side of the field, and destroys one monster with defense equal or lower to the attack power of the warrior. So I lose your monster and you can't touch my life points." Aaron said, eyeing his facedown cards.  
  
"You may have picked off the weakest I had, but I'm not gullible into falling for that bluff. I attack your monster with Zombyra, Fist Smash!" Mike called out to his monster as it lunged for Aaron's.  
  
Aaron's eyes flared behind their lens, "I DON'T THINK SO!" He pressed his buttons on his duel disk, both his facedown cards flipped over, Reliable Guardian and Destruction Punch!  
  
"NO!!!" Mike shouted, as Aaron's unit's defense raise up to 2700, 600 more than Zombyra's attack!  
  
The two knights grabbed Zombyra by his sides, and threw him onto the catapult. The catapult reeled back, then launched Zombyra into the air! Mike turned around to see his monster fly over him and then burst apart!  
  
His life-points dropped to 2100, but he turned and shouted, "Flash Assailant attack!"  
  
Aaron squinted as his monster exploded into hundreds of bits of hologram. The Flash Assailant eyes were angry and full of rage.  
  
"You're out of defenses, and next turn, you're finished." Mike scowled, his voice, reeling with hatred.  
  
Aaron looked at his two cards, nothing that could stop this fiend, then he looked to his crest, it shined with its usual brilliance. I can't give up, I got faith, and that's all I need to send this bed sheet wearing freak packing.  
  
"What's the matter? Ready to surrender?" Mike asked.  
  
"When I still got the lead, you're nuttier than you look in that getup." Aaron said, as he reached for his deck and drew one card. "I play, Pot of Greed!" He slammed the card into the disk. A giant urn, colored green and with a demonic smile, appeared, and a pair of hands a came out of the pot, holding cards, then threw them onto the disk, Aaron drew two new cards. "Yes, I got your number now, I place one card facedown, and summon the Sonic Bird, in defense mode." Aaron said, placing the cards down. The Bird appeared, it was like a giant Bald Eagle with goggles and a pair jet engines on its back, (1400/1000).  
  
"With the summoning of this card, it allows me to grab a ritual magic card of my choosing!" Aaron said, as the bird flew towards his deck, and snatched a card, then dropped it into Aaron's hand.  
  
"I'll crush you before you get the chance to use that card, It's my turn." Mike said, as he reached for his deck and drew one card, "I summon my Vorse Raider to attack mode, and I attack your bird!" He commanded as his beast returned from the last duel, (1900/1200), and sliced Aaron's bird in half.  
  
"I'd like to thank you Mike, you fell into my trap! Michizure!" Aaron called out as his trap card flipped over, a pair of giant hands reached out of the card, and snatched the assailant, and dragged it into the graveyard.  
  
Mike groaned, he wasn't getting anywhere. Aaron reached for his deck, and found another ritual card. This could be useful, I've got to pass, I need to save what I have in my hand.  
  
"I pass." Aaron said, hoping Mike had no better luck.  
  
Mike couldn't believe his ears, he reached for his deck, and grabbed a card, he grinned, "I place one monster face down, and attack you directly! Full Moon Blade!" He commanded, as the beast warrior charged and slashed Aaron's life points down to 1000.  
  
Aaron groaned, he was no condition to take another hit like that, he reached for his deck, This is it, I've only got one chance to draw the right card, here goes nothing, He thought, closing his eyes, and his crest glowing, I've got to have faith, He drew, he raised the card to his face. He opened his eyes, he smiled.  
  
"Alright! I summon my monster, Senju of a Thousand Hands, in defensive mode!" Aaron shouted as he slammed the card on to the field. A strange figure appeared, who looked like he was made of bronze and had many arms and hands on his back. One of which reached into Aaron's deck, pulled out a card, then put it in Aaron's hand. "Senju's effect is the same as the Sonic Bird, allowing me to get the missing monster. I place one card facedown. My turn is over."  
  
Mike was concerned, He had to finish Aaron now, but he didn't have the monsters, so he reached for his duel disk. "I flip my facedown monster, Cyber Jar!"  
  
A metal pot with a big green eye appeared along side Vorse Raider, but it soon exploded in green light, destroying all the monsters on the field. "Both of us pick up five cards, and summon any level four and under to the field."  
  
Mike soon had Bistro Butcher (1800/1000), Battle Ox (1700/1000), and another Vorse Raider (1900/1200). While Aaron had Marauding Captain (1200/400), Exiled Force (1000/1000), Celtic Guardian (1400/1200), and Aaron's Gearfried, all of whom were in attack mode, and it was still Mike's turn, "Ha! Ha! Ha! I have your pathetic force over powered, and your life points are goners, say good bye!" He laughed as his monsters charged.  
  
"Eat those Words!" Aaron said, as his facedown card flipped over, Negate Attack. A vortex appeared, shielding his monsters from harm, and Mike's battle phase was over.  
  
"It's time to end this Duel, once and for all, starting with these cards, NOVOX'S PRAYER AND BLACK LUSTER RITUALS!" Aaron shouted showing both cards.  
  
First he placed Novox's Prayer, A woman appeared in front of him, her face and blue hair poked out of her hood. She put her hands to get their and began to cry and pray. Aaron placed down Hayabusa Knight, a bird like warrior appeared along side Aaron's forces. Both it and Celtic Guardian stepped forward and raised their swords. The tears of the woman started to glow, and the two warriors became energy. Soon the woman vanished, and the energy had changed into a warrior clad in metal, and had a vague resemblance to Gearfried. "Behold, The Skull Guardian. (2050/2500)."  
  
He then placed down the Black Luster Ritual, a pair of earns appeared, The Marauding Captain and The Exiled Force were transformed into energy, and swept into the pots. They transformed into light and Darkness, and merged together, a crest appeared between the pots, the gates of Chaos, and out from it came, a warrior, wearing armor of a dark luster and a pale green, and wielding a powerful sword and a mighty shield. "And the Black Luster Soldier!" (3000/2500).  
  
Mike froze with fear, he was severely out muscled, he looked as Aaron gave him one final stare, "It's time to see if you can stand the heat! I activate Tremendous Flame!" He loaded his final card, a massive inferno engulfed the entire field, Mike's life points fell to 1100, while Aaron's fell to 500.  
  
Aaron raised his hand and pointed to Mike, "Attack! Final Justice Slash! Iron Fierce! Chaos Blade Attack!" He commanded as his monsters charged through the flames, Skull Guardian's double swords sliced the Butcher in half, Gearfried butchered the ox with a mighty swing, and Black Luster Soldier beheaded the Vorse Raider.  
  
Mike's life points were down to zero, the inferno vanished. Aaron waved goodbye to his monsters as they disappeared. Mike had fallen down, unconscious from the attacks. Aaron walked over to his duel disk, and took his Rope of Life as his prize. "I'll give you some time to think this over." He said. He turned around and picked up the boy who had lost, "Come on, I'll bring you to the hospital. I just hope Dan is alright, where ever he is."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next time: Dan begins his duel with the Stalker named Sean, and finds out that his opponent uses cards that can stop his strongest monsters dead in their tracks. Will Dan's unusual Deck strategy win this duel? Or will his first Duel cost him his Senva abilities?  
  
Next time at The Duel Masters Tournament,  
  
The World's Luckiest Duelist. 


	5. The World’s Luckiest Duelist

The Duel Masters Tournament  
  
Dan loaded his deck and his crest glowed a bright orange, "Since you challenged me, I go first." He said, drawing his card, "I summon the Giga Tech Wolf in Attack mode." He said, placing the card down, a wolf appeared along side him, it was a cybernetic creature with metal infused all over it's body with red eyes, (1200/1400), "And I place one card facedown, your move."  
  
"I, Sean the Stalker will crush you, starting with this, Oni Tank T- 34." The stalker said, as a large green tank appeared, with a devil mask on it's front, (1400/1700). "I place on card facedown and I attack your puppy!" Sean said, as his tank charged Dan's monster.  
  
"Nice try, reveal facedown card, Book of The Moon." Dan said, as his Magic card flipped up. A strange blue book appeared, and glowed a mysterious light. The wolf disappeared into his card, "My book gives any monster on the field a bed time story, and turns it to a face down defense monster, since your tank is equal to my wolf's defense, we cancel each other out." Dan said, as the tank retreated as the wolf's jaws snapped at it.  
  
"Not a bad move, but not a good move either. You still can't destroy my tank." Sean said.  
  
"Maybe you should look a little more closely at your monster, you've left it in attack mode." Dan said, as he drew his next card, "A costly mistake, I sacrifice my wolf, for Curse of Dragon!" He said, his wolf howled as it turned into energy, and then appeared a Green dragon which called out into the air like an eagle, (2000/1500). "Attack with Dragon Flame!" He commanded.  
  
The large dragon took to the air, and shot a flame, roasting the tank in one blow. Sean seemed calm, as his life points dropped to 3400.  
  
"Let's see how you handle this Dan," He said, drawing his card, and taking on from his hand, and placed it on the field, "I play Oppressed People in defense mode, and one card facedown." A man with a hoe in his hand and wearing ragged clothes appeared along with a card, (400/2000).  
  
Dan reached for his deck and drew one card, "Okay, you're little monster maybe equal in defense to my attack, but don't think I can't break though. I play Goblin Attack Force, and attack!" He said, as a large group of green goblins with yellow uniforms and clubs appeared, (2300/0000), and lunged for the single monster.  
  
"Activate Gravity Bind!" Sean shouted as his facedown card flipped over. A green net appeared all over the playing field, as a powerful force caused the goblins to land on their faces. "Ha! With my Gravity bind in play, all your high level monsters can't attack!" Sean laughted.  
  
"Whatever, you don't have any monsters on the field that can break through either of mine. And that gravity bind won't be around for too long!" Dan said.  
  
"Well, we'll see about that." Sean said, reaching for his deck and drew a card, "I place one card down, and then play People Running About in attack mode." A blonde guy in a red tunic, holding an umbrella appeared on the left side of the guy with the hoe, (600/600).  
  
What's this guy thinking? Dan asked himself, he drew one card, Mirror Force, this could be useful later. "I place one card down and end my move. Your turn you hoodlum." He said.  
  
"I'm afraid your trap card won't save you, prepare to face defeat. I summon United Resistance in attack mode." Sean said, as he placed another card on the field, a guy dressed much like him appeared, carrying a sword, between the other two monsters, (1000/400).  
  
"What's with these cards up with these cards of yours? They all have long names but are only one guy apiece." Dan stated.  
  
"Your ignorance impresses me Daniel, I didn't think you could still be this dumb after all that training." Sean said, crossing his arms.  
  
Dan growled a little for being insulted, but then noticed the three cards on Sean's Duel Disk, Each was under 4 stars, just right for a gravity bind attack.  
  
"Daniel, these cards are a special strategy, one that is very deadly. Each one of these monsters relate to Invasion, Domination, which leads to a." Sean said as his facedown card flipped up, "Huge Revolution!"  
  
All of a sudden, the three monsters raised and crossed their equipment and in a blinding flash, Goblin Attack force, Curse of Dragon, and the facedown Mirror Force burst into digital bits!  
  
"What happened? Dan demanded.  
  
"Huge Revolution works by uniting these three monsters, and allows them to destroy every card you have on the field and in your hand!" Sean exclaimed, enjoying the look of devastation on Dan's face as he threw his cards into the graveyard.  
  
"Oh, by the way," Sean commented, getting Dan's attention, "My turn isn't over."  
  
Dan's eyes widened, as all three monsters lunged and struck him, knocking him on his back, his life points plummeted down to half!  
  
"Now it's your turn, I suggest you try a get a good card, or my monsters will wipe you out my next turn." Sean said, with his arrogance reaching its peak.  
  
Dan reach for his deck, This is it, I've got to get a monster on the field and squash these little freaks, but I need something that can get around his gravity bind. Here it goes! He drew his card, he smiled, "I got what I need, it's time to chop you down to size, Hayabusa Knight in attack mode!"  
  
Dan's card brought forth a purple falcon humanoid, with gold armor and held a long sword, (1000/700).  
  
"And what do you expect to do with that?" Sean asked.  
  
"My knight here can escape your gravity bind and chop down your monsters, Twice!" Dan said, as the Knight flew across the field, slashing down Oppressed and Running About, and lowered Sean's life points down to 2400.  
  
"Nice try Dan. However, I still have the lead, and the advantage. I draw one card, and play Jowgen the Spiritualist in defense mode." Sean said, as guy in robes and carrying a scepter, (200/1300). "As long as this card remains in play, no monsters maybe special summoned, and my facedown card Mask of Restrict will prevent you from sacrificing your monsters!" He boasted as he activated his card, and an ugly looking mask appeared.  
  
Dan grumbled, this guy is winning this duel by doing nothing more than blocking my moves, I've got to get some cards in my hand or I'm all out of luck, I've got to wait him out, "I draw." He said, as he raised his card to his face, "It's time to shed some light on the situation, Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
Sean watched as his monsters were locked down by golden light swords, "No matter, I've already got you cornered, I draw one card, and I play Upstart Goblin, I may give you life points, but I get another card."  
  
Dan's life points raised to 3000, but he was still in a jam. "I draw one card." He said, "And it's the magic card, Pot of greed, I play it allowing me to get two more cards."  
  
Dan's pot activated and he drew again, He smiled, "I place two cards facedown, and end my move."  
  
"I draw again, and place one card facedown and end my turn."  
  
Dan reached for his deck and drew one card, "I place one card face down. Now, it's time to activate my Megamorph." Dan said, as one of his facedown cards revealed and a stone glyph appeared, "This card doubles or halves a monsters attack power by the difference in lifepoints." He said, as his monster's attack dropped to 500.  
  
"What are you doing? You know you've just weakened your own monster." Sean said, unbelieving.  
  
"Exactly, I activate Card of Last Will!" He said, a card flipped over and on the picture was a hand sticking out of a graveyard holding five cards. "If a Monster on my side of the field is weakened, my trap card allows me to draw five cards!"  
  
"I expected as much, I activate, Hand Exchange! I switch my hand with yours!" Sean said, as Dan was down to one card again.  
  
"I end my turn."  
  
"Good, I draw one card." Sean said picking up his card.  
  
"Now you've fallen into my trap! I activate Gamble!" Dan said, as his last facedown card flipped over, "If I call it right, I can draw up to five cards, if not, I skip my next draw." He said, as a coin appeared in front of him.  
  
"Are you sure you want to blow your chances?" Sean asked.  
  
"I have faith, and that's all I need, I call Heads!" Dan shouted, his crest shining.  
  
The coin flipped up into the air, it spun, and spun, and spun.  
  
Heads.  
  
"Oh yeah!" He said, drawing his cards.  
  
"Big deal, I end my turn, and your Swords are gone." Sean said, as the swords vanished.  
  
Dan looked at his hand, and said, "This is the end for you!" His crest was glowing brightly.  
  
"How?" Sean asked.  
  
"I play Giant Soldier of Stone in Attack," He said, in a swirl of light, the huge golem appeared ready for attack. "I play the magic card, Windstorm of Etaqua! It switches your monsters positions."  
  
Sean's monsters switched to their weaker modes.  
  
"And I play this magic card, Graceful Dice!" He said, as a little angel appeared, holding a blue die, "The number rolled multiplies the attack power of my Soldier!" Dan said, as the die was rolled. Both duels watched as it rolled along and landed on.  
  
"5!" Sean shouted!  
  
"The End is now! Hayabusa Knight, destroy his monsters!" Dan commanded.  
  
The weakened falcon took off down the green playing field and slashed away the two monsters!  
  
Sean looked in horror, as his Gravity Bind could not stop Dan's powered up Soldier, (6500/2000).  
  
"Giant Soldier of Stone, Attack Now! GAIA HAMMER!!!" Dan roared, his crest blazing.  
  
The stone monolith swung its massive fist, the force sent both Sean and his life points plummeting.  
  
Dan looked up to his monster, on its shoulder was the Hayabusa Knight, and the Graceful Dice Angel. "Great job out there." He said, as they vanished.  
  
He walked over to Sean, and took his Gravity Bind card, "You won't be needing this." He said. He turned around to see the unconscious demon, "Now what about you?" He asked himself.  
  
He walked over to it, his crest started to glow again, "Alright, let's give this another go." He said, putting his hand close.  
  
The light from the crest caused the creature to change, the skin, the wings, the claws, all of it, until it turned into a very familiar, very naked young lady.  
  
"Jess?" Dan was dumbfounded. Then, he was unconscious, with the imprint of a woman's fist on his forehead.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Next time: The Senvas meet up at the hospital. Jess explains what happened and where she has been for the past six months. Meanwhile, Aaron meets a familiar face who jogs his memories of the past, and the reasons why he duels the way he does.  
  
Next Time at The Duel Masters Tournament,  
  
Lower the Defenses. 


	6. Lower the Defenses

The Duel Masters Tournament  
  
It was starting to go dark in Domino, Aaron had brought the kid who dueled Mike before he did, the boy was still unconscious, but he was going to be ok. Aaron looked at his deck and took out the Rope of Life card, his mind still focused on the duel he had today.  
  
"Mike, he was a tough duelist, but he most have been an errand boy for who ever is after us, I guess that's why my crest started to glow and guided me to him. But why now?" Aaron wondered.  
  
He thought back to when he was Gearfried and was fighting against the Battle Ox at the Ames store.  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
"AXE SLAM ATTACK!!!" The Ox roared swinging his ax in a downward swing.  
  
"TAURO!" Gearfried said as he suddenly shot past the Swing and turned around behind the Ox. "IRON FIERCE!" He called out as he swung his blade and slashed the ox down.  
  
(End Flash Back)  
  
"The first time I turned into Gearfried was because of them, and then there was those Other Duel Monsters."  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
Gearfried's blade was surging with energy, "TRICK OR TREAT! IRON FREICE!!!" He swung with all his might. A blast of energy flew from the blade, and blew up the Millennium Shield, and lit the gases that had filled up inside. Gearfried braced himself, as the Pumpking exploded. A hail of foul smelling pumpkin chunks fell all over the parking lot.  
  
(End Flash Back)  
  
"They said their master wanted to speak to us, I have a feeling he had more on his mind then a simple how do you do." He said, looking down to the tired kid.  
  
Just then, there was a gust of wind that blew the nearby window open. Aaron blocked the wind with his arm as he tried to reach the window. Just as he approached the window, a large shadowy figure appeared and lunged at him.  
  
"Whoa!" He said jumping back from the window, as it came through.  
  
It was tall, almost six feet, it wore a coat of fine silver fur, face and body resembling a fox, and in its arms was Dan.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Aaron demanded.  
  
"He needed a timeout." Said the fox, with a strangely familiar voice.  
  
It took Aaron a few seconds to figure who it was, "Jess?" He asked.  
  
The fox nodded and put Dan down in Aaron's chair, then turned back to one of the bed's privacy curtains and ripped it off its hooks. She then wrapped it around herself, and then she began to change. She started to shrink, the fur vanishing from her body, her face and bones started to grow back into shape, her mouth folding back into her face, and her long blonde hair flowed back in one moment, as though a dam had burst.  
  
There before Aaron, was his friend, the Senva of Focus, Jess Marrow, wearing no more than that curtain. He was stunned, to say the least.  
  
"What? Never seen a girl before?" She asked.  
  
"I.I.I never. saw a girl." He shook his head and got back his senses, "What are you? You were a fox no more than five seconds ago, and you don't seem to care at all."  
  
She sat down on the windowsill, and breathed a heavy sigh, "I am a creature called Kitsune, a fox demon. Our kind once helped humans against the dark forces of the untamed lands. But then, when offlanders arrived over a hundred years ago, we took to hiding in order to protect ourselves."  
  
Aaron walked up and stood beside her, "I surmise you took off from your people's policy of isolation. But why go to America? And not stay here in Japan?"  
  
"It was my people's fear of the outside world that had sent us into hiding; we have kept to ourselves, although some of my kin haven't been able to hide in the civilized world as you might have guessed." She said, lowering her eyes, as though she was pitying someone.  
  
Aaron thought for a second, then realized what she meant, "Werewolves."  
  
"Yes, the pull of the Moon's light causes our kind to change into our natural selves as source of energy, and it heals all ailments. Our kind is wise to avoid the Full moon without cover." She said, turning her head towards the great sight of Mt Fuji.  
  
"You miss your home, don't you?" Aaron asked, looking out the window.  
  
"Yes, I have not set eyes on these lands since the day I left, so long ago." She said, her gaze as though she were in a trance.  
  
"Around that time, I was about 5, I was always hearing about the bright light of the big towers of stone and glass. The magic of technology, it was so mysterious to us. One day, I met a traveler who found me as I was now, a young human girl. He adopted me, said I had a look of wonder in my eyes, and gave me my name, after his ancestor who had made her way from the shores of Europe to the province of America. And that's how I came to America, but when I turned 10, he died from cancer, and I was left to my grandmother. She was sweet, but I couldn't bear to tell her my secret, the one I kept from her very son. I soon discovered duel monsters and learned how even something evil and dark, can bring about joy and Happiness."  
  
"So what happened to your family?" He asked, looking down to her.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, I haven't returned to my home for over 12 years, I can't imagine how it might have changed." She said.  
  
"Then explain why you turned into that beast back at the docks." Said a voice, that sounded as though it had a hangover.  
  
The two turned around and found Dan waking up, Jess decided to answer, "When you found me Dan, I was running from the Stalker. My body has a natural defensive measure to ensure my survival."  
  
"Like a chameleon's camouflage." Aaron said, becoming more interested, science was one of his favorite subjects.  
  
"Yes, but this is more of a life or death mechanism, if my body is serve danger, it ignites my ancient heritage." She said.  
  
"Heritage? You get something from your family?" Dan asked.  
  
"When the offlanders tried to capture us when they discovered us, my great ancestor granted us a dark power of the shadow beast, Noctus Draga. It is fueled by the will to survive at all costs. Dan, if you didn't take me by surprise, you would probably be in pieces right now." She said.  
  
"Ha, I held my own out there." He said, crossing his arms.  
  
Aaron sighed, "Not one for modesty, eh Dan?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jess asked.  
  
"Dan here was once a kid who took on bullies twice his size. He lives on a farm, and built up his strength thorough the rigorous workload." He said.  
  
"And my manly physique." Dan added.  
  
"Give me a break, so what's all that training done for your deck?" Jess asked, engaging her tough as nails mode.  
  
"Take a look for your self." He said, handing it over to her. She began to skim through it, and quickly realized his deck theme.  
  
"Time Wizard, Roulette barrel, Skull Dice, Fiend's Comedian, Jiri Gumo, These are all chance cards!" She exclaimed.  
"Yep, but if you look closer, there's another strategy built into it." He said, but he quickly snatched it away.  
  
"Hey why you'd do that?" She demanded.  
  
"He's keeping it a secret, what is it probably will be used on us during this tournament." Aaron said, "Besides, neither of us have seen your deck."  
  
"But you haven't said anything about you either." She said, crossing her arms.  
  
Aaron reached into his pocket and took out his deck, "My deck is a warrior deck, built to fend off an opponent until I can take him out. And as for myself." He said, but then he pocketed his deck and started to away.  
  
"Hey! Where you going?" Jess demanded.  
  
"Leave him be, he's got his reasons." Dan said, as his friend left the room and down the hall.  
  
Aaron trekked his way down towards the stairway, past the other rooms. He kept his mind focused on his path without wavering. But just as he made the final turn towards the stairwell, an obstruction blocked his path. Or rather he crashed into it.  
  
"Whoa!" Aaron said, as he fell on his backside.  
  
"Hey you ok?" A voice with a familiar tone asked. It wasn't a very ordinary one, he sounded American.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright, sorry about bumping into ya." Aaron said, rubbing his back.  
  
A hand stuck out in front of his face, "Come on, I'll help you up."  
  
Aaron took it and was pulled up, then saw who it was; a guy with huge blonde hair, and brown eyes, the appearance was unmistakable.  
  
"Joey., is that you?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, wait a minute you kind of look familiar." He stated, trying to figure out who he was.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"So what's the deal?" Jess demanded.  
  
"Aaron used to live here too. When he was a kid, he was ditched at an orphanage, over there he was picked on by the others, and never really opened up to anyone." Dan said, looking out the window.  
  
"He must have been lonely." Jess said.  
  
"He said to me that the people who ran the orphanage wondered whether or not he was mute. Not that they cared, they were just as mean as the kids. There were very few nice kids there, but Aaron kept to himself, not wanting to cause them more trouble by attracting more torment."  
  
"Sounds to me like he cared about everyone else."  
  
"He's always been like that, but that also got himself into trouble, that he had never wanted to see."  
  
Back in the hall.  
  
"You're not a short runt like Weevil, Espa had blue hair, sorry but I don't remember. Who are you again?" Joey asked.  
  
Aaron sighed, "Just a face, I'm sorry for bothering. See you around Joseph." He said, as he returned to his path to the staircase.  
  
Joey was about to turn away when he suddenly remembered the tone, from long ago, "Aaron? Hey wait!"  
  
Aaron froze, No, I can't. I can't let anymore of my friends get in trouble because of me. I'm sorry Joey, I owe you too much already, He thought to himself, as he shut the door behind him. In his mind, images of a battered face, covered in blood ran rampant. I can't forget why either.  
  
Back in the room, Dan continued the account of Aaron's past.  
"It was a dark night, He had gone to get some flowers for a girl's birthday for the next day. He spent hours hunting the parks for the right flowers to make a perfect bouquet."  
  
"Sounds to me like he had a crush." She said.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, he said that he didn't really know her, but she was one of the more harassed orphans, who had a boyfriend who helped him out once."  
  
"So he was just repaying another debt?"  
  
"Well, he never got the chance to deliver. On his way back to the orphanage, he saw something horrible."  
  
Back to the stairs,  
  
Aaron's memories continued to run through his mind, The night was cold, the streets were deserted, and I was in a hurry.  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
A young boy with tattered jeans, and a ripped green shirt was running down an empty street. His cracked glasses glittered with the lights of neon signs, and his mess of brown hair flapped in the mad pace.  
  
"I got to get back, It's just around the next block." He said, cradling in his little arms was a beautiful assortment of lilies, roses, and tulips.  
  
I was so concerned about getting back, I didn't remember that the shortcut I was taking was leading me in trouble.  
  
The boy made the turn into an alley. But there, he saw a teenaged girl, her face covered with blood, her body striped naked, and her throat was cut. The little boy, Aaron, shook with fear.  
  
It was the first time in my life I saw death, I was scared out of my mind, then. I saw him.  
  
Beside the dead woman was a man, one with a face covered with a heavy black hood. But his eyes shown, blood red and pupils of darkness. He stood taller than the woman, and in his hand, was an old samurai sword, still with the blood of the young woman.  
  
I was absolutely terrified, I was just a seven year old boy, with nothing but flowers, up against a murderer with a sword.  
  
Young Aaron looked into the eyes of the killer, they were full of anger and pleasure, he was in bliss. Then he turned to the woman's eyes, still full of the terror, she had died with her mind scared and broken.  
  
It was too much for me, so I ran.  
  
Aaron turned around and made a run for it, heading back towards the street.  
  
I turned my head to see if he was chasing me, he continued to stare at me, those blood shot eyes were solely on me, but they were also full of pleasure. He was getting a thrill out of seeing me run for my life. I never figured what he was going to do, because as soon as I made it to the street, I ran out onto the road.  
  
Aaron ran out into the road with his head still turned, just as he heard a three beeps of a horn. He turned his head towards the noise and saw a pair of bright lights. He was hit by a car! Sent flying over the hood of the car, his flowers were sent flying through the air, and he landed on the payment unconscious.  
  
(End Flash Back)  
  
"He was soon picked up by the driver and brought to the hospital." Dan said, looking down at the boy who still remained asleep.  
  
"I can't believe it, he always seemed so weak, I didn't think he could survive something like that." Jess said, surprised.  
  
"He almost didn't, he was sent to the ER, and he spent the next week in the hospital." Dan said, turning his attention back to Jess.  
  
"I think its about time we head back to the hotel, Its getting late." He said.  
  
"No problem there, I need to get some sleep." She said, giving a yawn.  
  
"Speaking of which, how do you plan to get out of here dressed like that?" Dan asked, seeing as all she was wearing was the curtain.  
  
"I'll handle myself. See you later." She said, as she changed back into her kitsune form, tossed the curtain aside, and jumped out the window.  
  
"She's one for quick exits, I'd better hit the road too." He said, as he took off out the room.  
  
Meanwhile on the roof, Aaron watched as the final light drew down past the horizon.  
  
"Dan is the only one I have ever told about my experience, but I still have my secrets, as does he. I hope what ever hell this tournament is meant to be, I and my friends will stick together. Our defenses are lowered, but I think it's a sign of strength, and progress." He said.  
  
He reached into his pocket and drew Gearfried, and transformed into the Iron Knight, "Time to go home." He said, as he jumped from the roof and started to plummet towards the street!  
  
He suddenly raised his shield, the front blade opened up, and a chain with a spiked end shot out. It snatched itself to a nearby building. Gearfried swung along the chain, then released, sending him flying towards the hotel, and towards his last night of sleep before the tournament.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next Time: Aaron, Dan, and Jess, all attend the tournament opening ceremonies. There the Senva's learn the tournament new rules, and where the tournament is going to be held. However, it seems in light of the Senvas, another force of Duelists are assembled to be their rivals, The Daikai.  
  
Next time at The Duel Masters Tournament,  
The Rules and The Rivals. 


	7. The Rules and the Rivals

The Duel Masters Tournament  
  
Light poured across the eastern sky, and over the sleeping city of Domino. It soon reached the Palace of The Fortunate, and it sparkled on the glass, and shined into the rooms.  
  
Aaron's glasses were the first thing to get hit by the light, and lit up the room in the direction of his bed. His crest started to tingle and Aaron lifted his eyelids, "Yawn! ...Is it morning already?" He wondered. He climbed out of bed and looked out to the lit city, "Let's get this tournament on the road." He said, putting on his glasses, which now were shades.  
  
Light simmered across into another room and, and glittered up Jess' shiny blonde hair, her crest on her hand began to glow. She moaned in her last moments of sleep as she lifted her head off its soft pillow. She wore not much more than a large shirt to bed, and see rubbed her eyes. "That was a good night sleep, I think I need a nice swim to start the day off." She said, stepping into the bathroom, and casting her shirt on the bed.  
  
And last but not least, Dan had fallen asleep by his windowsill with his hat covering his brow, but his crest tried to wake him up as well. "Mm.Five more minutes." He mumbled. Just then, the crest burst with bright light, and more importantly pain! "OW!" He shouted, and his attempt to get up caused him to fall out the window!  
  
He flipped and snatched the ledge, "This is not the way I enjoy waking up in the morning." He said, as he dangled high above the street.  
  
Just then, the ledge began to give way, "I knew I shouldn't have had that donut last night." He grumbled.  
  
"Need a hand? Or you enjoy hanging on the outside?" A voice asked.  
  
Dan looked and saw Gearfried dangling from a chain, "Well?" He asked.  
  
"Just admiring the view." Dan said, as he threw himself at Gearfried and grabbed on. Gearfried started to pull up the chain.  
  
"Top floor, Shoes, Appliances, Clothes, and Penthouse." He said, stopping at Dan's window.  
  
"Thanks for the lift," Dan said, climbing off, but turned his head, "Don't tell the Fox."  
  
"Not a word." Gearfried said, as he shot up back to his room.  
  
About ten minutes later Dan and Aaron headed down to the Pool. Aaron was dressed to swim in red Speedos, and wore a black shirt with his sneakers, but kept a small paperback in his right hand. Dan wore his hat, and wore a pair of orange trunks, no shirt and a pair of sandals. The pool was already busy with the other duelists, splashing and running around.  
  
Aaron took a chair that bordered the poolside and plopped himself down and started to read.  
  
Dan on the other hand, threw down his hat on a table along with his towel and sandals, and readied to jump into the pool, "You not going in?" He asked.  
  
"I came down here to relax before we have to go pay Maciejko a visit." Aaron said, not lifting his head.  
  
"Ok, just don't complain if you get wet." Dan said, couching.  
  
Aaron looked over his shades, "Tidal wave countdown in 5." He whispered.  
  
"4."  
  
Dan jumped, "3."  
  
He reached the apex, "2."  
  
He began falling, "1."  
  
He made contact, "Zero."  
  
A giant cannonball shot water five feet high in a circular funnel, and spread out across the pool towards Aaron.  
  
"Oh no." Aaron said in a sarcastic tone as the water was practically on top of him. His crest lit up, and an invisible shield blocked the wave.  
  
"Defense has its perks." He said, continuing to read his book. But something caught his eye, a beautiful blonde climbed out of the pool and head towards him.  
  
"Whoa." Is all he could say as he saw that it was Jess, wearing a very revealing black bikini. Water clung to her stunning figure but it made her look as though she were shining.  
  
"What? You afraid of swimming?" She asked, although he continued to remain speechless.  
  
Dan climbed out of the pool and walked up to her, "He just doesn't like getting wet." He said, moving his glance towards the pool, then to Aaron.  
  
Jess caught the drift and they turned their attention to Aaron. Aaron remained completely clueless, as two pairs of wet hands grabbed a hold onto him.  
  
"Well that's not goooood!!!!" He shouted as he was flung from his chair and flying into the pool with a definitive SPLASH!!!  
  
He swam to the surface, and spout "Cooollldddd."  
  
The other Senvas were laughing as their friend shivered in the cold water. He swam back to the edge of the pool and pulled himself up over, "That.waasss. not.funnnniee." He managed to spit out.  
  
"You call that cold? Man you really need to get out." Dan said.  
  
"Easy.fffoorr .you. you. to say..ay." He continued, knowing full well, Dan was invulnerable to cold, and for that matter heat.  
  
"Well you needed a nice wakeup call, now come on we have to get ready for the tournament." She said, helping the still frozen Aaron up. Aaron's colorless face started to turn red as Jess held him close. Dan gave a sigh, he wanted to spend the day there, but he picked up his stuff and followed the two out into the hall.  
  
They all joined up on the bus, as it headed for the Mirage tower, the hosting body of the tournament. Aaron watched the building as it came into view, over 12 miles away. It was easily bigger than Kiaba corp, and any other structure in the city. It was so tall, it extended into the sky, and it looked like the Chrysler Building, but instead of a sharp point at the top, it appeared to have a huge observation deck.  
  
"Oh man, take a look at that thing. It's huge!" Dan exclaimed.  
  
"Equal to your appetite Dan. And then some." Aaron said, still taking in the sight.  
  
"It's easily the largest structure this side of the world, extending over three miles off the ground." Jess said, not giving it the simplest of glances.  
  
Dan was a little surprised, "How'd you know so much about it?" He asked.  
  
Jess answered, "My father, He was a stock analyst; he was connected to just about every business on the East as well as the West. He discovered me when that place was under construction, and he pointed it out to me as we took off for America and told me all about it."  
  
"But you said u were 5 when you were adopted. You can remember that far back?" Aaron asked.  
  
"We Kitsune start off as Fox demons, then discover our transformation abilities at 10 in our years, so I was the equivalent of 15 in your years." She said.  
  
"So how old are you?" Aaron asked.  
  
"As a human I'm 17, but as a Kitsune I'm 27. They are roughly the same age in comparison." She said.  
  
Aaron was still trying to take it all in, but he decided to drop it and focus on his relaxation exercises.  
  
"What's with him?" Jess asked, with attitude, apparently she was sensitive when it came to her age.  
  
"He's just practicing the relaxing methods; you didn't have to learn them. But you didn't have to go train with sensei like we did." Dan said.  
  
"That's because I taught myself." Jess said.  
  
Dan raised his eyebrow, "And how did you manage that?" He asked.  
  
"Back in my Pride, I was taught the ancient history of the world we live in. I learned to play Duel Monsters from studying the Shadow games that were played in Egypt 5,000 years ago."  
  
"So I guess when we face each other in the dueling ring I'll be expecting a challenge." Dan said.  
  
"You'll get one, Just don't disqualified until then." Jess said, starting to lighten up.  
  
"Deal." Dan said, sticking out his huge hand, and they shook, and another hand landed on theirs.  
  
"Let's do this." Aaron said, giving them a grin.  
  
"LET'S DUEL!"  
  
The buses finally came to a halt outside the colossal tower. The duelists all disembarked from the buses and awaiting them was Louisa Matador from the airport.  
  
"Welcome Duelists, please wait. Your host is about to arrive." She said.  
  
Everyone looked at the front doors, expecting Jargon to come out, but he didn't appear.  
  
"So where is he?" Jess asked.  
  
"I don't know. How bout you Dan?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Up there." Dan said, looking up at the top of the tower. The other Senvas looked up and saw what he was looking at. A person was plummeting down from the tower!  
  
"Is he trying to kill himself?" Jess shouted.  
  
"Use those eyes of yours, I bet that fox can see what he's planning." Dan said.  
  
Jess's eyes began to change appearance into a bright gold, her vision tuned up and see focused in on Jargon, he was dressed in Tuxedo, complete with cane, and a bag strapped to him.  
  
"He's got a parachute." She said, as her eyes fixed back to normal, just as he opened it and drifted it down to the platform in front of the tower. He wasn't very elderly, he was in his early forties, his hair was black with tiger stripes of white. He stood with a calm expression on his face, his dark eyes were full of excitement.  
  
"He's got one heck of a poker face." Dan said.  
  
"Nah, I bet he's a push over." Jess said, resuming her confidence mode. But Aaron remained quiet, waiting for the strange man to say what he had to.  
  
"Welcome Duelists, within these walls you will face the greatest challenge u have ever experienced. The duels held in here will be held in a virtual world!" Jargon called out to the crowd.  
  
The duelists cheered, except for the Senvas, each had heard from one source or another about Seto Kiaba's Virtual Reality game and how both his Step father and his business partners tried to trap him and Yugi Moto inside.  
  
"Now I shall explain the new rules. First is the new option we've added, know as the Deck Master. Each player will select a Duel monster to serve as the Deck Master, This monster stands beside you during the duel until you summon it to the field. Each has there own abilities that can be used during the duel, but remember this rule. If the Deck Master is destroyed, the duelist loses the duel." Jargon explained.  
  
Next Louisa held up a remote control and a pressed a button. A giant screen extended behind her, and it turned on. "Now this is another new option when dueling. The Duel Master." She said. All of a sudden two images of kids appeared on the screen.  
  
"In the virtual world a new option is available, you can transform into a duel monster and Duel the old fashioned way." She said.  
  
One of the kids was a young boy who called out, "I choose Hayabusa Knight as my Duel Master." He placed the card in a slot on the back of his duel disk, His body was engulfed in light, and emerged as the Flacon warrior monster.  
  
The other was a girl who raised her card up to the sky, "I choose Dunames Dark Witch." She said as she loaded her card. And in an instant, she became the Fairy monster.  
  
Just then, a Skull Guardian appeared on the side of them. "Before a Duel Master's bout a referee will appear to judge the battle. They will cancel a duel if a player is cheating, and award the winner the points they need."  
  
The Guardian spoke, "This is an official Duel Masters match. The rules are simple, the first to defeat the other master by process of combat wins, the loser must then Forfeit a selected card for keeps to the winner and then be ejected from the tournament. Are we in agreement?" He asked.  
  
"YEAH!" They agreed.  
  
"DUELISTS FIGHT!" The Guardian called out as he swung his sword down.  
  
And the match was on, The witch attacked with blasts of dark energy, but the Knight shot out of the way. "In this kind of duel, it's not the monster with the highest attack who wins, it's the one with the better fighter." Louisa said.  
  
The Knight lunged in for the attack, with its sword, but then a ring of red grenades appeared around its neck and exploded! "In this format, you can use a set limit of five options; these are cards from your deck that you can use in battle. Monster, Magic, and Trap are all allowed, some can mean the difference between victory and defeat, observe." She said, as The Knight reappeared on the field, with a card picturing a purple fog emerging from a graveyard.  
  
"A Call of the Haunted Trap card." Jess said.  
  
"Nice move." Aaron said.  
  
"The Call of the Haunted trap revived the Duel Master, and now he can continue in the duel, out a monster revival card, he would have been declared the loser." Louisa said.  
  
The Knight lunged again after the fairy, she tried to activate her Ring of Destruction again, but it wouldn't appear.  
  
"Option cards take time to recharge, such as her ring. The stronger the card, the less times you get to use it."  
  
The fairy dodged last minute as the knight tried to slay her. They both flew into the sky as they continued to duel.  
  
"She's stalling for time so her ring will charge up." Dan said.  
  
"She won't be able to, the Knight is too fast." Aaron said.  
  
"It is about to reach the climax." Jess said.  
  
As the Knight closed in, the Fairy took off. Just then, the ref's eyes flashed. It shot at incredible speed and sliced the fairy in half, and she blew up into digital bits. The crowd was shocked.  
  
"The referees are programmed to enforce the rules, no leaving the designated dueling sight, no doubles of certain options, and no attacking the referee. Break any of the following and u will lose and forfeit your place in the tournament." She said.  
"And finally, the main point behind the virtual world, you will be dueling in a Role play game. Each of you will be assigned a different task to perform in the world of Sloano, you must defeat 5 sanctioned duelists and complete the role required of you in order to compete in the Finals. Now that all of that is explained, all of you who have the courage to duel meet back here in one hour." Jargon said, as both he and Louisa left for the inside.  
  
"Anyone feeling we should back out?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Not me, I live for this kind of thing." Jess said.  
  
"Me neither, Alice told us our assignment was to face whatever evil is in there. And I don't know about you, but the Senva of Offense is going in." Dan said.  
  
"I agree, we may even discover if the Senva of Justice is in the tournament. So I'm going all the way." Aaron said.  
  
"You won't even make it past the front door." Said annoying voice, coming from behind. The Senva's turned to see a girl with ghastly white hair, a bright green jacket, brown shorts, boots, a spider shaped hair clip, and a pair of horn rimed glasses over her purple bug eyes.  
  
"Look Aaron, it's your girlfriend." Dan laughed, but then winced as Dan was elbowed by Jess, "Who are you?" She demanded.  
  
"My Antsy, I'm a member of the Daikai. We are the are the 4 generals who guide our army of Stalkers to steal cards and Duel Monsters to attack you." She said.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Meet me in ten minutes. If you don't, you'll have to watch as my pets have some lunch with the crowd." She said, holding up a Man Eater Bug.  
  
The Senvas tensed up, a Man Eater bug was huge in the real world, it would kill everyone in the crowd.  
  
"I see we've come to an understanding, see you over there." She said, pointing to the roof of a nearby building, and then she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"This has trap written all over it." Dan said.  
  
"But what choice do we have? Dan, wait here and watch out for any bugs." Aaron said.  
  
"We'll handle the Bug herself." Jess said.  
  
"Alright, and be careful." Dan said, As the two headed towards the building.  
  
Ten minutes later, Antsy appeared on the roof.  
  
"I expected all of you here." She squeaked.  
  
"We had no grantee you'd be here." Jess said.  
  
"Smart girl, but not smart enough!" She screeched. Just then, there was a lot of buzzing. The 2 looked to see they were surrounded; Needle Worms and Man Eaters began to chew from the next floor upwards. And in the sky, a pair of Perfectly Ultimate Great Moths descended from the clouds.  
  
"I think we're in trouble." Aaron said.  
  
"Oh really?" Jess spat.  
  
"Hope you can grow wings, or were in trouble." Aaron said, as he took out Gearfried.  
  
"Actually, yes." She said, taking a card from her deck.  
  
"It doesn't matter what u become, you're all bug food!" Antsy said, as she took off riding an Insect soldier of the sky.  
  
Aaron's body quickly changed into the familiar Gearfried, but Jess had changed into a form of monster that was female. She had black skin, short blond hair, wore a pink dress and had black wings.  
"I'm Marie, the Fallen One."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next time: The Senvas challenge Antsy's bug army both on ground and in the air. However, The deadline is running close and the tournament about to begin. Can Jess' Marie stand against the deadly assault of the Great moths or will she fall to her doom from 3 miles up?  
  
Next time at The Duel Masters Tournament,  
  
Marie's Plummet to Victory or Defeat. 


	8. Marie's Plummet to Victory or Defeat

The Duel Masters Tournament  
  
"I'm Marie, the Fallen One."  
  
The bug army continued to draw closer, gnawing and chewing their way towards the Senvas.  
  
"I'll handle the Moths, what about you?" Marie asked.  
  
"Oh, I think squashing these pests will be too easy." Gearfried crowed.  
  
ROAR!!! Went a Man Eater!  
  
"Ok, maybe just a little difficult." Gearfried gulped, but raised his blade.  
  
"Just try and stay alive." Marie said, as she jumped into the air and flew towards the Great Moths.  
  
Gearfried's eyes focused hard, and his foes broke through the roof, he pulled back his blade, and called out, "Come on! Show me what you got!"  
  
A Needle worm was the first to take a shot; it reared back its head, and aimed, firing a large needle right at Gearfried.  
  
At the last second, Gearfried lowered his shoulder; the heavy plate of steel blocked the needle, but managed to crack a tiny hole in it.  
  
"It looks like these Buggers are tougher than they look, I think I can handle these puck shots, but I can't keep up with many more." He said.  
  
Soon the combined worm army fired, Gearfried's blade started to shine, "IRON FRIECE!" He called out, as a massive blast of energy blew apart the needles and took out a good piece of the worms.  
  
"I hope the Fox, is holding her own up there." He said, readying for the next volley.  
  
Up in the sky, Marie dove straight for the moths.  
  
"Hope you don't mind if I 'axe' you for a leg. AXE OF DESPAIR!" She shouted, as a large and sharp axe appeared in her hand. It seethed with energy, as though it wanted to kill the giant insect.  
  
However, Bbbiizzzzzz!!!  
  
Marie looked up to see a Killer Needle dive bomb from the sky, right at her!  
  
"Urgh!" She groaned, as she pushed with all her might to narrowly dodge the killer hornet.  
  
"That was close! What now?" She said, as she looked, and saw the moths start to flap their wings, and a massive cloud of purple, poison pollen come right at her!  
  
"Oh sh-"  
  
It's time to kiss your Maggots goodbye, Iron Fierce!!!" Gearfried shouted as he blew away the remaining Needles. He looked up to see how Marie was doing and saw the cloud of poison!  
  
"Kunai with Chain!!!" He shouted as his shield's point opened, and out of came a metal hook with a chain attached flying towards Marie.  
  
"Huh?" She said, as the chain wrapped around her and dragged her out of the way.  
  
"You alright?" Gearfried asked.  
  
"Look out!" Marie shouted, as the Man eater bug grabbed a hold of him from behind, crushing him in between its fore claws.  
  
"Let him GO!!!" She shouted, as she dove down to its thin waist, and with a swing of her axe, cut it in half! The Insect roared in pain as it exploded into shadowy fumes.  
  
"Gearfried, you still breathing?" Marie asked the knight.  
  
"Just barely, thanks for the save." He said, spreading his arms to stretch.  
  
"Don't thank me yet, here come they come." She said, as the two moths came flying in, along with a swarm of Killer Needles.  
  
"Oh give me a break!" He said weakly, as he readied his blade for another Iron Fierce.  
  
"What? An arm? A leg?" Asked a very deep voice.  
  
Gearfried and Marie looked down to the street and saw the Giant Soldier of Stone with his swords drawn.  
  
"Looks to me like you need a hand." He said.  
  
"Great timing, how much longer till the tournament?" Marie asked.  
  
"Twenty minutes, we have to finish them fast." The soldier said, crossing his swords together.  
  
"Let's light 'em up!" Gearfried said, all of his red jewel portions glowing.  
  
The needles descended from the skies as they flew down towards the Senvas. Gearfried lunged into the air and sliced two in half, Marie flew upwards and began to hack away at the wasps from hell. Stone Soldier watched as the bugs got closer; he threw his swords into the air, and crushed a whole swarm with a mighty clap. He held out his massive fists and caught his weapons, covered with splattered bugs.  
  
Gearfried landed on Soldier's shoulder, "We aren't breaking through, you think you can give me a boost of energy?" He asked.  
  
The stone giant nodded his head, the crest of Offense glowed brightly.  
  
Gearfried closed his eyes and started to draw in all his attack strength into his weapon, it started to spark and shine with bright light. He pulled it back to his side, and continued to charge with the crest's energy.  
  
Marie halted from her extermination to see Gearfried charging for a full power blast. "Fry time, Ciao!" She said, as she dived away from the swarm and raised her right hand, the crest of Focus started to shine.  
  
Gearfried's blade turned a bright green; the energy was becoming more intense and focused. Gearfried turned his attention to the swarm as they dropped from the sky like hail.  
  
"Say hello to my fly swatter! IRON SHOCKWAVE!!!" He shouted, and he swung his sword, a massive tidal wave of energy simply vaporized the swarm of giant wasps. But just as the wave of energy came towards the moths, with a flap of their humongous wings, they blew away the shockwave!  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Gearfried said in absolute disbelief.  
  
Just then, the moths began to send their poison pollen mist straight at them!  
  
The Stone Soldier raised his massive arms to block the pollen, but as soon as the pollen touched the rock skin, it began to melt.  
  
"Hold on, I'll try and block it." Gearfried said, drawing what strength he had left to activate his crest of Defense.  
  
A Millennium shield appeared in front of the Giant, but the shield immediately started to corrode.  
  
"It's too strong! I don't have the power to hold it back!" Gearfried shouted in pain, as he struggled to keep the shield up.  
  
Not far up in the sky, Marie watched as Gearfried and Stone tried to hold off the Great Moths attack, but she knew even though the rules of the card game don't matter much in battle, The Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth had an attack power of 3500, therefore its strength in the real world just be as powerful.  
  
She looked at the Moths, each were bigger than the size of a bus, and their bodies seemed to be coated in a thick exoskeleton, strong enough to take a direct hit from her axe.  
  
"It looks like they can take any form of heavy blow, but I wonder. Maybe that's it!" She said, focusing heavily on the wings of the giant monsters.  
  
She then looked at her friends, Soldier tried to hold the shield against the toxic dust, as it continued to turn to sizzling sand. And Gearfried was now without strength, and couldn't even move.  
  
"I got to try, if not for me, then for them." She said, tightening her grip on her axe. She closed her eyes, and took off towards the moths.  
  
"HEYAH!!!" She shouted as she swung her axe across the brow of one of the giant leviathan. She flew past the bug's huge form, and narrowly dodged the smog of the poison as it singed her black wings.  
  
Come on, follow me you stinking roaches! She said to herself as she turned her head over her shoulder. She saw the two massive monarchs turn about and started to give chase. "That's it, follow the birdie." She said as picked up speed.  
  
Soldier looked up and saw the two monsters turn their attention to Marie and gave her chase, at an unusually fast speed for creatures of such size. "She's leading them away, but what is she thinking?" He wondered.  
  
Gearfried, raised his head towards the retreating insects, and Marie. He noticed her path, it was steadily going upwards. "You can't really expect them to be that stupid." He spat, "She'll never get rid of both of them in one strike."  
  
"What are you blabbering about?" The giant asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get there, after her." The tired knight commanded. The giant gave heed and marched after the fallen one.  
  
Marie finally came to a halt and spun around, she was over a quarter a mile above the Moths, as they struggled to climb further into the sky.  
  
"They maybe strong, but they're fatter than elephant and twice as heavy. I got to do this fast and in one strike, here goes." She said, as she raised her axe. The deadly weapon glowed with a dark light, a sizzled with an evil energy.  
  
The moths grunted and screeched in high tones, flapping their massive wings, and wailing in frustration as they tried to reach their prey high in the sky.  
  
Marie closed her eyes, the energy of the axe grew to its climax. And in a bright flash, her arms were stretched to her sides, and in her hands, were twin Axes of Despair, each gleamed with the light of the noon sun. Her shadow has upon the Monsters as they grew blind in the light of the sun, and had no eyelids to cover their eyes.  
  
"May the light of creation, and the Shadows of Destruction, join as one, and grant me the strength, to damn you to the depths of Hell!!!" She shouted as she flipped and shot downwards to towards the monsters.  
  
"Shroud of Darkness Blade!!!" She shouted, as her axes burst with a dark fire!  
  
The great moths released their poison wind towards the light; Marie crossed her axes, and cut through the toxic dust. One of the giants screeched as Marie shot right for it. She brought her axes apart, and with a mighty SLASH!!!  
  
She carved the monster into for giant chunks that were flying towards the other beast. However, waiting for her on the other side was a fog of the vile smog!!! The other monster had anticipated her move, and had laid her a trap!  
  
Marie's form began to start to dissolve in the poison, her pink dress was burning itself away, her wings were vanishing, and she was falling!  
  
"Gaia Discus!!!" A large stone sword flew up and slashed the Moth to pieces! Marie like a stone was plummeting down into the streets. Just then, in an incredibly fast blur, she was plucked from the sky.  
  
She awoke on top of a building, her wings were no more than stumps, her body was singed, and her blonde hair burned. Her dress was no more than a few strips of pink fabric, and she was held in a very strong grip.  
  
She was in the battered metal arms of Gearfried, Her black flesh turned a shade of crimson. But Gearfried remained emotionless; she thought her appearance would cause the shy Aaron inside the metal shell would cause him to shake with embarrassment. "Aaron, are you ok?" She asked.  
  
Gearfried simply nodded, she noticed his red eyes were blank. His eyes were closed.  
  
She simply smiled, but soon was covered in a huge shadow, "Ooh! Peep Show!!!"  
  
Dan inside the giant soldier, shook with fear, when he saw the look of absolute hatred on Marie's very pissed face!  
  
"Dan, how much longer till the start of the tournament?" Gearfried asked.  
  
"Oh crap five minutes!!!" Dan said as he shrank down to his human form.  
  
The other two Senvas changed back as well, Jess was fully healed, and Aaron was back to normal strength. "WHOA!!!"  
  
Which to say wasn't much.  
  
"Nice work Aaron." Dan laughed.  
  
"I aim to please." He said, as he tried to get off the ground.  
  
Then the three senvas ran towards the Mirage Tower, the chiming of the town clock rang like whips at their heels as they ran.  
  
The clock striked noon, and the three Duelists had just made it to the parking lot, the doors of the tower began to shut.  
  
"We're never going to make it!!" Jess said.  
  
"Oh yes we are!!!" Dan said as he grabbed a hold of his friends collars, and threw them on to his back.  
  
"What are you doing?" She demanded.  
  
"Oh No." Aaron said, in disbelief and horror.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Hold on tight!!!" Was all he said.  
  
"LET'S GO!!!" Dan shouted, as his legs started picking up incredible speed!  
  
"WWHHOOAAA!!!" The two on his back wailed as they were going 65 mph down the lot and right through the door as it slammed behind.  
  
Dan hit the breaks into a screeching halt, sending the two on his back flying off. Aaron grabbed a hold of her arm and flipped, he landed on his feet and braced to catch her and slid to a stop.  
  
"You learn fast." Dan said.  
  
"It was either that or pack an airbag." Aaron said.  
  
"Um, Aaron." Jess said, her face was bright red.  
  
"Yes?" Then he saw his hand was a little high on her chest, "Uh oh." He said.  
  
He soon was flying across the lobby, his head on the floor lying against the front desk.  
  
"Ouch." He said weakly.  
  
"Are you participating?" Asked the desk clerk.  
  
"Yes, where do we go from here?" Dan asked.  
  
"Take the elevator to the 49th floor. From there you'll be plugged into the virtual world. Everything will be explained once you enter." She said.  
  
The three senvas stepped into the elevator, and followed their instructions to the 49th floor. On that floor, were hundreds, upon hundreds of virtual pods of Seto Kaiba's design, each side by side.  
  
Soon each of the senvas were loaded inside, the virtual covers slid over their eyes, and the bodies were locked in place. They all looked at their crests one last time.  
  
Let the games begin, Dan though to himself, And may the journeys be great. As drifted into cyber slumber.  
  
Jess closed her eyes, Please, let me live long enough to help them. She too was then separated from her body.  
  
Aaron watched as the world around him vanished into digital pixels and bright lights, May we find what we seek, and face what we have come to battle, let the great battle of Sloano begin.  
  
They vanished into cyberspace, and that's where the fun begins.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next Time: Aaron wakes up in the plains of Sloano, he finds out he is to protect the hierarchy from the assassins of the Land of Nograj. But before he even gets on his way, he is forced to duel a guy named Chou, A warrior Duelist who wants Aaron's Deck and the Black Luster soldier within. Soon Aaron realizes the true power of his opponents deck master and how strong his opponents forces truly are. Can Aaron master Gearfried's Deck Master ability in time or will he lose everything in his first match?  
  
Next Time at The Duel Master's Tournament  
  
Aaron V.S Chou, the Sword Hunter 


	9. Aaron VS Chou, the Sword Hunter

"I'm merely, a collector."- Collector from Poke'mon the movie 2000  
  
The Duel Masters Tournament  
  
Aaron opened his eyes, and he found himself lying in the middle of a dirt road. "Man, I got to remember to fasten my seat belt on the way back." He grumbled as he pulled himself together.  
  
He looked around, the place was remarkably realistic, he could feel the sand that made up the road, he felt the warm of the noon sun, and the cool breeze of the wind. He got up, and saw he was on a hill with a neighboring forest, he looked down the hill and saw an endless expanse of grassland.  
  
"I guess this is where I start, but what the heck am I supposed to do?" He asked himself.  
  
Just then, a Duel disk appeared on his arm, it started to hum and whine and an image appeared in front of him, a hologram of Jargon, "You're task is to win five duels, and also You are also assigned to be a bodyguard"  
  
"What?" Aaron asked.  
  
"A Bodyguard to the royal family of the Sloano plains, but first you must make it there and prove yourself worthy. Good luck." And with that the image vanished into pixels.  
  
"Well that was informative," Aaron remarked, sarcastically, "I guess I should hit the road."  
  
He followed the road up hill, trying to admire the great view of the fields. He liked the sounds of nature, and the living world, stuff he couldn't get in Domino.  
  
He continued along his path, until he heard a bit of commotion, "What do mean I'm unworthy!?" The sound was coming from around the bend in the road.  
  
Aaron climbed up into the woods and hid behind a tree, he looked around it and saw a small hut that seemed to stem into the side of the hill. Outside it was a sign, Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu, The smith of mighty weapons.  
  
Also outside were two figures, one had to be the blacksmith, his bulging muscles were a dead sign of hard work and steadfast work ethics, he had black hair tied with a red ribbon, he wore only a green hat, and the same color robe around his waist. His figure resembled a human, but the stripes on his arm were that of a tiger.  
  
The other was defiantly a human, he was tall, pale complexion, shady eyes, and blonde hair that stood up like a broom. He wore red pants and a bright red shirt, a purple head band, brown boots, and a duel disk on his arm.  
  
"You haven't proven yourself worthy of one of my weapons, a duelist must be worthy in battle if he is to hold one." Said Kotetsu, who stood a full foot taller than the blonde.  
  
"So what? I want one and I'm going to get one!" The guy ranted, as he motioned for his duel disk.  
  
"HEY!!!" Aaron shouted.  
  
The two turned to see him come from the forest, "What do want?" Kotetsu asked.  
  
"If that guy wants whatever he's after, he can face me in a duel, and see if he is worthy. You game?" Aaron asked the blonde.  
  
"Sure, It works for me, Chou, the Swordhunter." He said, as his duel disk unfolded.  
  
Aaron recognized the name, he was a big shot duelist from overseas, he was reputed to be a deadly swordsman who had mastered every art, and had every variety of sword on earth.  
  
"Well my name is Aaron, and I'm going to wipe the road with ya broom." He said, as his disk activated.  
  
Just then, a tree nearby exploded into splinters, a Skull Guardian stepped onto the road, "Challenge is accepted, what is form?" He asked.  
  
"Form?" Aaron asked, still confused that the ref had just popped out of a tree.  
  
"Duel, Deck Master, or Duel Master?" It asked.  
  
"Deck Master." Chou said, a big grin on his face.  
  
Aaron nodded, agreeing to the terms, although he didn't know any of the monsters in his deck abilities.  
  
"Agreed, What cards are you wagering?" The ref asked.  
  
"I choose my Freed the Matchless General." Chou said.  
  
"My Black Luster Soldier and Ritual Card." Aaron said.  
  
"You have a Black Luster Soldier!? Maybe this duel is going to be more fun than I thought." Chou said, with hunger practically drooling out of his mouth.  
  
"Choose your Deck Masters." Skull commanded.  
  
"I choose my Sword Hunter." Chou said, as a guy of just about equal height appeared behind him, draped completely in swords!  
  
Aaron reached into his deck and looked through his monsters, "Well, it hasn't let me down yet, I chose Gearfried, the Iron Knight." His card flashed, and his knight appeared beside him.  
  
The Guardian stepped onto the middle of their paths, "It is settled, This is an official Deck Master match. The rules are simple, Duel until victory is achieved through means of dueling or Deck Master destruction, the loser must then summit the wager, and be minus one match in the tournament. Are we in agreement?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Aaron said.  
  
"You got it." Chou said.  
  
"Okay, First turn to Chou." The ref said, and stepped off the road.  
  
Chou drew his cards, and said, "I summon M-Warrior #1 to the field in attack mode. And two cards facedown." He said, as a Monster shaped like a human appeared, with a gold helmet and blue skin, and carried a green lance. (1000/500).  
  
Aaron raised an eyebrow, This has trap written all over it, I'll have to wait for an opening. He thought, as he drew a card, but his life points caught his attention. "What the!?" He demanded, his life points were double what he normally had.  
  
"To insure the best and most entertainment, your gracious host has decided to increase your lp." The ref said from the sidelines.  
  
Aaron wondered for a sec, then shook it off, "I summon Celtic Guardian to the field in attack mode, but I won't attack, Instead place one card facedown. And that's it for me."  
  
Chou drew his next card, and said, "First I play my facedown Polymerization, and fuse my M-warrior with the one in my hand, and Summon Karbonala Warrior, And summon Sasuke Samurai to the field." The blue warrior on the field was swept up in whirl of energy, and in it's place, was warrior had in purple armor, carring a sword and broad shield with the resemblance of a lion, (1500/1200). And appearing along side it was a small samurai that looked like he belonged in a comic, but carried with him a red hot blade, (500/800).  
  
Aaron gritted his teeth, He was out gunned.  
  
"Now I attack with Karbonala, destroy his Celtic Guardian!" Chou shouted.  
  
The knight lunged forward, and slashed the guardian and blew him to digital bits.  
  
Aaron braced himself, although the Knights attack was only 100 more than his monster, he knew what was coming. "Now I attack his lifepoints directly!"  
  
The tiny samurai charged forward and knocked him to the ground, "Ouch, that hurt." Aaron said, as his life points were down 600, while his opponent hadn't been touched.  
  
"My turn," He said, 7400/8000.  
  
He drew his next card, Throwstone Unit, good card, I can place it in def, I don't know what he's planning, but at least my life points will be safe.  
  
"I summon a monster in defense mode. And I end my turn there." He said.  
  
"Fine." Chou said, drawing his next card, "I attack with my samurai on your face down card." The little minion lunged for Aaron's monster.  
  
Perfect, with a def of 2000, my unit will inflict 1500 points of damage, Aaron thought as the monster charged. Just then, the samurai sliced, and the card burned up!  
  
"What the hell?" Aaron demanded.  
  
"You didn't know? Sasuke Samurai's special effect allows him to destroy facedown monsters without any trouble." He said.  
  
"Oh great," Aaron groaned, his defensive monsters were as good as gone.  
  
"And now I attack you again, Karbonala go for his life points!" Chou said, as the purple knight lunged forward and slammed him backwards.  
  
"This is getting old! I got to do something to stomp his monsters." He said to himself as he climbed to his feet. He looked at his lp, it was down to 5700!  
  
"Hey! What's the deal? That attack shouldn't have lowered my life points by that much." He said, just then he looked at the knight, the sword he had in his right hand wasn't his, it looked like Aaron's Celtic Guardian weapon. He then looked at the samurai; it had a chest plate that looked like the armor from his Throwstone unit.  
  
Aaron checked his graveyard, his cards were gone!  
  
He looked to Chou, with a toothy grin, and his Deck master was shining!  
  
"It's him, your deck master's ability." He growled.  
  
"Oh, you figured it out. Yes, my Sword Hunter changes the monsters my monsters defeat into equipment my monsters can use against yours by raising their attack by 200."  
  
Aaron knew he was in trouble, Chou's monsters would get stronger for every monster they destroyed.  
  
What I need is a monster that can defend against that Purple blonde while being able to with stand that bobble head samurai, let's see what I get. Aaron thought as he drew his next card, and flipped it over to see what it was.  
  
"I'll start my turn by summoning this to the field," He said as he placed the card on the disk, the card appeared and changed into a small warrior clad in blue armor, a dark cape, wielding a shield and sword, with many wing symbols covering his form. "Little Winguard, attack mode." (1400/1800).  
  
"That's your best move?" Chou asked.  
  
"Yep, watch as my monster pokes a hole in your life points." Aaron said, as he pointed to Chou's field, "I attack your Sasuke, with Wingblade!"  
  
The little warrior took off and charged the samurai, the little toy monster's eyes bulged as the knight clopped off his bulbous head! Chou didn't lose his cool, as his life points dropped to 7300.  
  
"I'll end my turn there, let's see what you got." Aaron goaded.  
  
Chou reached for his deck, and drew his card, looked at it and grinned at Aaron, "You're thinking that your little stab at my monster hurt me and I'm going to attack in anger over my samurai. While that monster was very useful, I'm not going to over look your facedown card, so I play this," He said, as a monster of similar style as the last appeared beside him, holding a giant short sword, "Sasuke Samurai #2." (200/300).  
  
Aaron raised his brow, "And you called my monster pathetic."  
  
"Not once I use his ability, but first I power him up with United We Stand, raising his attack to 1800, and now I activate my monsters ability, I pay up 800 life points, and prevent all magic or traps from being played till the end of my turn, so Your life points are open to my monsters once I clear the field of your 'pathetic' monster. I attack with Karbonala destroy his tiny guardian!" Chou commanded as it longed for Aaron's monster.  
  
Karbonala reared back his sword as he was about to strike down the little monster, but the Winguard charged and knocked the other warrior back!  
  
"What the hell happened?" Chou demanded as his life points dropped 6400.  
  
"Obviously you were to busy trying to keep a straight face to notice what happened last turn." Aaron said, crossing his arms. Chou looked at his disk, his monster was in def mode!  
  
"But how?" He demanded.  
  
"The Little Winguard allows me to switch the mode of my monster during the end of my turn. You're not the only master of warriors in this tournament, and I'm going to chop u down to size, one life point at a time." Aaron stated.  
  
Chou growled, "I end my turn." He was out of moves.  
  
Aaron drew his next card, and grinned, "I got you now, I summon D.D. Warrior Lady to the field," He said as he placed his new monster on the field. A blonde woman, covered in a silver material, carrying a glowing sword, (1500/1600).  
  
"What you expect to do with that?" Chou demanded.  
  
"You'll see, I attack your Karbonala, and watch what happens." Aaron said as she lunged at Karbonala. The warrior parried her attack, but then, a swirling vortex swallowed up them both.  
  
"Where'd my monster go?" Chou asked angrily.  
  
"Out of play, I used my monster's effect, I may lose one hundred lifepoints, but It sends both our monsters out of play." Aaron said, "And it's time to clear the field, I switch my winguard to attack mode and I go after your monster!"  
  
"Oh no! Without another monster on my field, my monster loses 800 attack points!" Chou gasped.  
  
"Making him vulnerable to my attack!" Aaron said, as the Winguard dismembered the samurai like the last one.  
  
Chou couldn't believe it, his monsters were gone!  
  
"And before I end my turn, I play this card, I hope you can handle the heat, Tremendous Flame!" He said, slamming the card down on the disk, a mighty burst of red flame engulfed the playing field. Aaron, remained with an Iron Will, as his life points dropped to 5100, while Chou could only brace against the flames as his life points dropped to 5000.  
  
"I end my turn." Aaron said, as the flames vanished. He had taken the lead.  
  
Chou looked like he was about to kill, but then he cooled down, and said, "You're an impressive duelist Aaron, you built a surprising defense, sacrificing your own life points to give you a slight upper hand. I don't know how you're doing this, but I'm Chou the sword hunter, my deck is loaded with many deadly warriors and blades. I've collected some of the best warriors in the game, and Intend to take your Black Luster Soldier, and nothing stops me from my goals."  
  
"Chou, my deck was built by one of the greatest duelist in the world, and I will not let you take any of my cards, so I hope you aren't too attached to your general cuz I'm coming after it!" Aaron said with vigor.  
  
"We'll see." Chou said, as he drew his next card, He snickered, "I think you're still in the dark about what my deck can do, show let me so you, Swords of Reveling Light!" He said, slamming the card into the disk.  
  
Aaron watched as his Winguard was surrounded by the blades of light.  
  
"Three turns, I hope your ready for the onslaught of my ultimate force!" Chou said.  
  
But Aaron kept his cool, and said, "Bring it, I am ready."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next Time: Aaron finds himself in a bind, as Chou's monsters continue to grow stronger. But Aaron soon discovers the way to victory. However, when Chou's anger forces the duel to continue, Aaron will have to face the Swordhunter in the ring, with his future in the balance. What will the Senva of Defense do?  
  
Next Time at The Duel Master's Tournament  
  
The Impenetrable Iron Shield 


End file.
